


Wheel of Fortune

by Fieryflamess



Series: Julian's Route [6]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25883707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fieryflamess/pseuds/Fieryflamess
Summary: It's time to sneak back into the palace and find the dungeon, but between unknown secret passages and Julian's dramatics, something is bound to go wrong....Vesuvia is his home, isn't it?
Relationships: Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: Julian's Route [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877557
Kudos: 3





	1. A Hairy Situation

Ryuhiko hurried through the gardens, surrounded by birdsong. His mind buzzed with anticipation. Last night, some of Julian's missing memories returned. On the night of the fire, he was locked in the dungeon, researching a cure for the plague. By the time he got to the Count's room, it was already aflame. He was innocent. He had been all along. Somewhere in the palace, that dungeon held his cure. It might even have evidence of his innocence. It was too late last night to start looking, so they'd agreed to meet with Portia at her cottage. Ryuhiko couldn't wait to see him.

_"Ryuhiko."_

_"Whoa, haven't heard you in a while... Voice in my head...? Uh, do you have a name? I can't remember."_

_"Has it gotten that bad? It's me, Tsukihiko."_

_"Tsukihiko...? The...? The guy who kidnapped me?"_

_"That's not what I'd like you to remember about me, but yes. That was me. Anyway—"_

_"I'm not really interested in what you have to say—think? I have a job to do. and you're interfering."_

_"Before you shut me out, I need you to tell me where you are. Open a portal, do something. I need to get you home before it's too late."_

_"Home?"_

_"Yes. Home! With your friends. You know, Felix, Valencia, Bellona, Céleste."_

_"I don't know who you're talking about. This place is my home, I have friends, and I'm busy. Be a villain in someone else's head."_

_"Ryu, no! Lis—"_

Ryuhiko focused his magic in his mind, cutting Tsukihiko off. He did feel a little bad about it, but the guy was evil, and Vesuvia was his home. ...Right? Why did that feel so wrong? Shaking his head to clear the thoughts, he continued his journey through the garden. As soon as he came into view of the cottage, Julian leaned out of the doorway, grinning. Just that was enough to make him forget the conversation he'd just had and bring a smile to his own face.

"There you are!" Julian called.

"Get back inside before someone sees you!" Portia's voice came as she yanked her brother back into the cottage, safely out of sight of any passing guards. She peeked out and relaxed. "Oh, phew, Ryuhiko. It's just you. Perfect timing. Come in, quick! We've got lots to do today!"

Ryuhiko reached the door and went in. Portia's cottage was just as cozy and warm inside as it looked from outside. The large windows let in plenty of sunlight, though they'd drawn the curtains for privacy. A shovel with fresh dirt on the blade leaned against the wall. As he shut the door behind him, Pepi popped up from a pile of cushions on a chair, ears swiveling this way and that. Then she curled up again. She looked like she was sleeping, but one of her eyes were still open, watching them.

"Alright," Portia said. "Today, some of Milady's sisters are arriving for the Masquerade, so she should be distracted. We've gotta sneak Ilya into the palace and search until we find that dungeon!"

"How, exactly, _will_ I get inside? Another illusion, Ryuhiko?" Julian asked.

"Last time, the spell wore off too fast, and we almost got caught," Ryuhiko said, leaning against the doorway.

"Hmm, yes, that might make things difficult..."

"Lucky for you, I've already got a plan!" Portia said, looking at Julian. "Ian, you're hired!"

"Errrr, come again?"

"I told everyone that I brought in a temp to be Ryuhiko's assistant for the day. So, for today, you're Ian."

"Ian? That's almost as bad as Jules, Pasha."

"Everyone's a critic." Portia pushed a bundle of clothes into Julian's arms. "Here's a servant uniform I, uh, borrowed from the laundress. I need to return this later, so make sure you get it back to me undamaged and clean, okay? If anything's missing, you can find a spare in my closet." She paused for a second. "Oh, I almost forgot the finishing touch!" She scooped up three wigs from the table and added them to the bundle of clothes.

"You're very prepared for this," Ryuhiko said.

Portia beamed and nodded. "Pick whichever wig you want, make sure it covers the right side of your face, okay? Now—" A piercing squawk from outside cut through the conversation. "Ooh, it's that horrible bird again! I swear if he's messing up my garden, I'll, I'll..." She shooed Julian behind a wooden divider screen to change. "I'll be right back! Behave, you two!"

Scowling thunderously, Portia grabbed the shovel leaning against the wall and rushed outside. Cloth rustled behind the divider as Julian started to get dressed. Ryuhiko sunk into a comfortable armchair to wait.

"So, ah," Julian began, "big day today, isn't it? Brand new clothes, lots of places to search, answers to find..." Ryuhiko didn't have to see his face to know he was nervous, but he sounded excited, too. "We'll finally get some answers. Maybe even some proof. Whether...whether. Ahem." He cleared his throat. "I, ah, I seem to be having some trouble. Think you could give me a hand, Ryuhiko?" His voice lilted flirtatiously.

Ryuhiko was sure that if he could see him, he'd be winking. "Alright, let me help then." He moved behind the divider and stifled a laugh. Julian had started getting changed, but he got tangled up in the uniform. He couldn't even tell how he managed it with such simple clothes. "You didn't seem to have any problems with your coat."

"That? That has snaps, you know, quick to get on. And off." From his contorted position, Julian waggled his eyebrows at him, and this time, Ryuhiko couldn't help but laugh. "Ah, that sound, I love it. But, uh, well, that is. Not to ruin the moment, but I really do want your help."

"Hold still."

Julian bit his lip as Ryuhiko stepped in close, undoing the tangled clothes and helping him out of it. He turned the uniform this way and that, studying it. It was hard to figure out which way was up.

"Trickier than it looks, isn't it? Let's take a look at one of Pasha's spare uniforms, figure this thing out." Julian strode to the armoire and flung open the doors. Without an ounce of hesitation, he started poking through Portia's wardrobe. "Hmmmm, she's got a lot of clothes in here... Ah, here we are." He whisked out a hanger with a spare uniform, holding it out for inspection. Cat hair covered it completely. "Looks like Pepi's work. Brings out the texture of the cloth, doesn't it?"

"I'll be sure to tell her you said so when she gets back," Ryuhiko said.

"Now, now, let's not be hasty... At least wait until she puts the shovel down." Chuckling, he prodded at the uniform on the hanger.

With a few deft movements, Ryuhiko untangled the uniform and held it up for inspection. "How's this?"

"That looks about right. Say, Ryuhiko. Want to get more hands-on? It's _so_ difficult to put on." He was teasing him again, voice warm with affection.

"If you think you can keep your hands off me." Ryuhiko teased back.

"Ohhh, Ryuhiko, is that a challenge?" Grinning slyly at him, Julian slipped on the uniform and held out his arms, inviting him closer.

"I suppose it is." Ryuhiko started fastening the buttons, working his way down the column.

"...This is nice, isn't it? Not just the whole, dressing up and sneaking into the palace bit, but..." He opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if at a loss for words. His cheeks flushed, and he averted his eyes. "Well, I enjoy being with you. I want to hear you laugh, and I want to see you smile. I don't want to hide anymore."

"After we clear your name, you won't have to."

"You know, I think I'd like that very much."

The last button slipped into place. Perfunctorily, Ryuhiko tugged on the hem and sleeves, making sure everything lined up. It sat well on his lean frame, despite being secondhand. The measurements were almost exact. Julian leaned down so Ryuhiko could tie his cravat. His gaze wandered dreamily over his face, savoring the moment. The apprentice fluffed the fabric and tucked the loose end of the craft into his uniform collar.

"There we go. All buttoned up." Julian said.

"Didn't Portia give you some wigs, too?"

"Ah, yes, yes, she did. I'm having such a hard time choosing, though. Why don't you pick for me, Ryuhiko?"

"Why don't you call me Ryu sometimes? Saying my name is a bit of a mouthful." He separated the wigs, laying them on a side table and examining them: a blond ponytail with a bow, a shaggy brown mane, and a short black cut. He picked up the blond wig. "This one."

Julian chuckled, taking it from him. "Ah, excellent choice. Let me just..." Outside, there was another shrill shriek, followed by the sound of wingbeats.

"And don't come back you horrible bird!" Portia shouted from outside.

Hastily, Ryuhiko went back around the divider, leaving Julian to put the finishing touches on his disguise. Portia bustled in, putting her shovel back by the door and dusting herself off.

"Oh! I hope I wasn't interrupting anything! Please don't tell me if I was." She looked away. "Sooo? How's the fit, Ilya? Don't leave us hanging!"

"Voila! What do you think?" Julian struck a dramatic pose when he stepped into view. Portia and Ryuhiko exchanged wide-eyed looks and burst into laughter. "It can't be _that_ bad. ...Can it? You helped, Ryu."

"No, no, it's perfect! Nobody'll suspect a thing." Portia winked. Still snickering, she beckoned the two to join her at the table.

"You look very handsome, Julian. Don't worry." Ryuhiko said, patting his arm.

"Alright, gather round! This map is of the palace."

Portia spread a map out. It was hand-drawn, with notes and symbols scrawled on it. Besides the hallways and rooms, it included several secret passageways and hidden doors. The servants used them to get around the palace faster.

"I've never seen a dungeon or anything like that, so it must be hidden somewhere. The palace is full of secrets, like hidden doors and magic portals. I'm sure there's more I haven't found yet. So we'll search one wing at a time. Stick together, but if we get separated, come straight back here. Ready? Let's go!"

They searched the castle together, combing rooms and hallways as they went. They'd passed a dozen guest rooms, art galleries, storerooms, and more, all unlocked by Portia's keys. But they still hadn't found a way to the dungeon. Portia stopped in front of an elegantly carved door with a prominent lock.

"Hang on," she said, "this'll take a bit. The lock always sticks."

While Portia struggled with the door, Julian leaned against the wall. "Well, I suppose having a dungeon entrance out in the foyer would've been too eas—"

Suddenly, the panel he was leaning against swung open, and he fell through into a secret passage with a scream. It closed with a decisive _click_.

"Thaaat one wasn't on my map." Portia knocked on the panel, trying to figure out how to make it open, but it remained stubbornly closed. "Well... I did say to go back to the cottage if we got separated. I just didn't think it'd be so soon."

They passed other palace staff in the hallways, but there was no sign of Julian among them. Ryuhiko peeked into rooms, tugging at his earring. As they walked by, Portia called out to a tall, slender servant dusting the baseboards.

"Clarette, have you seen a new face anywhere? He's that temp I brought in today, answers to Ian."

"Haven't seen him, sorry," Clarette said. "Want me to go look?"

"No, that's fine. If you do spot Ian, just let him know to meet up with me, okay? I bet he got lost in the pantry or something."

Ryuhiko felt more worried with every room they passed. His light tugging on his earrings turned slowly harsher the longer it took to find him. Could Julian have run afoul of a guard? Or even the Countess? His disguise was decent enough to fool a casual observer, but would it hold up under scrutiny? Then he caught Julian's scent wafting down the hall, and he picked up the pace a little.

"Wait! Was that him?" Portia asked, listening.

That was definitely Julian's voice, coming from the salon. When they entered, Ryuhiko's heart stuttered in his chest.

"—beat them back with my sparkling wit and dazzling feats of pugilism." Julian was saying. "And yelping and howling, they dropped their stolen salts and staggered away!"

He was telling a story to a small audience: an orange-haired stranger in colorful robes, perched in an armchair; a green-haired stranger, listening attentively; and a tall, stern-looking blond, standing at the door, who looked thoroughly unimpressed. As Ryuhiko entered, the blond turned to look at him with piercing golden eyes, pinning him to the spot.

"...Who are you?" They asked.

"Ryuhiko!" Julian called on reflex. "That is, I, uh... Ahem." He cleared his throat, bowing and sweeping his arm out in a grand gesture toward Ryuhiko and Portia. "Ahem, _hem_. Announcing Ryuhiko, the magician trusted by Countess Nadia herself! And Portia, the Countess' handmaiden! O wise and fantabulous magician, it is my pleasure to introduce you to Princesses Nasmira, Nahara, and Navra." He motioned to each princess as he named them before straightening with a flourish.

"We've heard so much about you, Ryuhiko. It's such a pleasure to meet you." Nasmira greeted. Nahara inclined her head politely and returned to her post by the door.

Ryuhiko bowed to them. "The pleasure is all mine, Princesses."

"Oh, how wonderful! You have such radiant energy." Navra exclaimed.

If Portia was startled by any of it, she didn't show it. Her smile was as bright and welcoming as ever. "Is there anything I can get you? Maybe some refreshments?"

"No, thank you," Nahara said.

"Ian told us how you came to the palace, Ryuhiko. What a riveting story it was!" Navra said.

"I hope you find that murderer soon. It must weigh so heavily on Didi's mind." Nasmira added.

Didi? Did she mean...? Julian shifted his weight uncomfortably, avoiding Ryuhiko's eyes. It was about time they got out of there then.

"Nadia bears a heavy responsibility," Nahara said.

"We're all so proud of her. I can't wait for the rest of our sisters to arrive." Nasmira said.

"They should be here just in time for the Masquerade! Perhaps we still have time to redecorate." Navra joined in again. Portia mentioned that some of Nadia's sisters were arriving today. Now that he was looking for it, Ryuhiko could see the resemblance.

"Oh, but Ian, please do tell us another story. It's very kind of you to entertain us while we wait for Didi."

How long had he been there? Since they were separated?

"Of course, of course! Perhaps the most redeemable Ryuhiko would like to sit with us for a while?"

"We should go," Ryuhiko said. "A murderer doesn't catch themselves... Unless they're stupid." He gave Julian a subtle pointed look before smiling at the princesses.

Portia's cheerful smile didn't slip, but he thought he could see a flicker of relief in her eyes. "Sorry, Ian, but we need your help. Busy day today, remember?"

"But I... er, hm. My apologies, dear princesses. I must answer duty's clarion call." Julian said, almost sadly.

"Oh, you mustn't let us keep you from your responsibilities! Thank you so much for entertaining us." Nasmira said.

"Good luck," Nahara said as Portia hustled Julian out of the salon.

Ryuhiko followed them out with a heavy sigh, closing the door. The moment it was closed, Portia let out a sigh herself, her shoulders slumping. Was that Nadia's scent, Ryuhiko wondered?

"Whew. That could've gone badly."

A melodic voice echoed down the hallway, and Portia cut herself off. It was Nadia. She was just around the corner. Ryuhiko's eyes darted to Julian's face. The disguise was pretty good, but he wasn't willing to gamble on it. If anyone could see through him, it would be Nadia.

"Quick, find a way out! I'll distract milady!"

With a harried backward glance, Portia scurried down the hall and around the corner. The other direction led to a dead-end. Ryuhiko cast out with his magic, hoping for a miracle.

"Ryu? What is it?" Julian asked.

He felt something, a tug in the back of his mind. He whirled around. A few steps away was a decorative arch, with a stone wall right behind it. But it wasn't just an arch. Ryuhiko could feel magic, so subtle he almost missed it, swirling on the wall. One of the portals Portia mentioned. He wasn't sure where it would lead, but they were out of time. So he grabbed Julian's wrist and pulled him right into the wall after him.

"Wait, wait, are you quite sure about th—"

They tumbled out of the portal and landed in a tangled heap. Julian sat up slowly, groaning. Ryuhiko looked around, but the wig was missing. ...It must have fallen off when they went through the portal.

"Julian, the wig..." Ryuhiko trailed off.

Julian patted his head and frowned. Then, with a sigh, he fished in his pocket for his eyepatch. "Well, it can't be helped. Besides, my natural auburn suits me so much better, don't you think? I'll just have to be especially careful to avoid being spotted. Lucky thing nobody else is here. Er, speaking of here, is this...?"

Ryuhiko stared up at the portraits lining the walls. All featured the same handsome blond man, all with their eyes gouged out. An oppressive weight seemed to press in all around them. He couldn't help but shiver. They were in Lucio's old wing.


	2. Rock Bottom

"Of all the places to wind up..." Julian grumbled.

A chill raised goosebumps on Ryuhiko's arms, but he hesitated, eyes fixed on the end of the hallway. They didn't get to search Lucio's room the other day, not under Nadia's watchful eye. If Julian went from the dungeon directly to Lucio's quarters, maybe there was a passage in there? There was no one else around. They could search all they wanted now. A ghostly echoing sound made its way through the hall.

"Was that...? No, it must've been my imagination. It's nothing. It has to be nothing. Right, Ryu?"

"We should check Lucio's room."

"Shouldn't we go find Pasha? Look somewhere else? Maybe, er, leave, and never come back here?"

"Julian... We might find something we missed last time. What if the passage to the dungeon is in there?"

"Well, yes, but... But...! Oh, you're right, Ryuhiko. I can't put this off any longer."

Impulsively, Ryuhiko took his hand, lacing their fingers together. He looked like he needed it. Their footsteps echoed in the empty wing. Ryuhiko could feel eyes on them, but when he looked around, no one was there. The door to the Count's room was ajar. Beyond the threshold, there was only inky darkness. Julian's grip on his hand tightened as the door swung shut behind them. Taking a calming breath, Ryuhiko focused, summoning an orb of light so he could see the lanterns.

...It was harder than usual. The darkness felt stifling. He lit the lanterns from afar. Their flames flickered to life one at a time, casting a hazy red glow over the room. It looked like Nadia and the servants finished with repairs. As the lights returned, so did Julian's curiosity. He let go of his hand and started walking around the room.

"You know..." Julian said. "Thanks to you, I've started to remember things. But I still don't have all my memories yet." He reached out, running his fingertips along one of the bookshelves lining the wall. "I spent so long wondering about what happened here. I thought maybe, if I came here, faced the past, I'd find some absolution. But now that I know I arrived after the fire started, I can see it as it really is. Just an empty, dusty old room."

Julian fell silent, staring up at the towering portrait on the wall. The last time they were there, Portia was cleaning the painting when that white shape knocked over her ladder. It would be the third time Ryuhiko had gone in there and saw it. The crimson coat, the intricate golden arm, the sumptuous fur, and the victorious pose. Vanity, pride, and power. Looking at it again, he could imagine what kind of man the Count was in life. But something about it struck him as strange.

"Ryuhiko... The portraits in the hallway all had their eyes gouged out." Julian said. "Why is this one different?" Three slow knocks sounded against the door. "What was that?"

A shiver went down Ryuhiko's spine. The knocks came from inside the room, but he didn't see anything that could've caused them. Maybe it was the ghost goat?

"You know what, Ryu, I bet it's just Pasha trying to prank us. She used to do this all the time when we were kids. She'd knock on walls and walk around in a sheet, then tell everyone it was a ghost. Always denied it after, but I knew it was her."

"I don't know, Julian... I'm pretty sure I saw a ghost here on my first night." Ryuhiko looked around some more. Three of the lanterns' flames sputtered out, casting Lucio's portrait in shadow.

"Y-y-you can't scare me, Pasha!" Julian's eye darted frantically around the room. "I bet she's just outside, laughing at us. Let's get out of here." He approached the door, reaching for the handle with trembling fingers. Outside, someone slammed a fist into the door with a thunderous impact. Julian backpedaled so quickly, he almost fell.

"We know you're in there! We can hear you!" A voice shouted.

"Ohhhh, no."

Heart hammering in his chest, Ryuhiko shoved Julian down behind a chair, out of sight. "Shh!"

"It's terribly rude to make us wait so long when we've been so patient!" The voice shouted again. The scent finally hit him, a couple of the Courtiers. "Stop ignoring us and open the door, Lucio!"

Lucio? The door burst open, and Ryuhiko hastily stepped into the doorway, blocking the entrance.

"Oh! You are not who I expected. Who are you?" Volta asked.

"Out of the way, Volta!" Vulgora ordered.

He remembered them. They were there when Nadia introduced him to the court. Procurator Volta and Pontifex Vulgora. Why were they shouting for Lucio?

"You! Magician. Why are you here?!" Vulgora demanded.

"I think a more pertinent question is: why are YOU here?" Ryuhiko replied, hands on his hips.

"We were just coming to pay a visit to—" Volta was cut off.

"NO ONE. We weren't coming to visit anyone." Vulgora covered up. "In fact, we came because we heard intruders. Right, Volta?"

"Oh yes, yes, Vulgora."

"Instead, it seems we've found the Countess' pet magician. Now run along! We have business here." Vulgora grabbed Ryuhiko's shoulders, the tips of their gauntlets fingers digging in painfully. He planted his heels, determined not to move. He couldn't let them see Julian, no matter what.

"Oh!" Volta started sniffing the air, turning her head this way and that. "Do you smell that, Vulgora?"

Ice-cold adrenaline flooded his veins. Volta couldn't possibly smell Julian, could she? Then he noticed it, too. The faint scent of food was wafting down the hall. 

"Food! Oh, it must be lunchtime with the Countess! And I, Volta, am famished! Starving! So very, very hungry!" She tugged frantically at Vulgora's sleeve, staring eagerly down the hallway, practically salivating.

Vulgora smacked away Volta's grasping hands, snarling in frustration. "Shut up, Volta!"

"Please, please, dear Vulgora, we must go! Oh, we must find the food before it is all gone!" She scuttled down the hallway, still sniffing the air, and Vulgora turned a poisonous glare at Ryuhiko.

"We were never here, magician, understand? If you tell anyone about this, I'll crush your skull." With one last sneer, Vulgora turned and stalked down the hallway.

Once they were definitely gone, Julian came out of his hiding spot. He turned Ryuhiko around to face him, moving to check his shoulders with trembling fingers. But Ryuhiko quickly brushed his hands away with an uneasy look. He didn't need Julian to see anything that might send him packing.

"Ryuhiko, are you alright?" Julian asked.

Ryuhiko nodded. "I'm alright." His shoulders were sore where Vulgora dug their clawtips in, but he was more unsettled than in pain. Still a little hurt, but Julian didn't need to know that.

"I... I think I remember them. Volta and Vulgora. They're courtiers at the palace, aren't they? Them, Vlastomil, and—Valdemar." Julian shuddered, running his hands distractedly through his hair. "Valdemar, my old boss. We're lucky they aren't here. We were, we were working on a cure for the plague. Underground."

Grimacing in pain, he winced, pressing his fingers against his temple. Then suddenly, he bolted upright, his eye wide.

"I remember! I remember how to get there! It's in the library, Ryuhiko!" Julian dashed past him, out the door. Caught flat-footed, Ryuhiko had to scramble to keep up. As they turned the corner, they almost collided with someone going the other way.

"Il—I mean, Ian!" Portia skidded to a stop. "Ryuhiko! What happened?!"

"Pasha, just who I wanted to see! I remember how to get to the dungeon! There's a secret passageway in the library. Do you have the keys? Good, good, this way, quickly!"

Julian rushed off, leaving Portia and Ryuhiko to chase after him. By the time they reached the library, his legs were burning from the exertion. He stopped to catch his breath while Portia opened the complicated locks on the library door. Julian really needed to slow down or carry him; he couldn't keep up like that.

"I've never heard of a secret passageway in the library before..." Portia said, swinging the door open.

"Valdemar insisted on secrecy. None of the palace staff knew about it." Julian hurried to a bookcase, running his fingers along the book spines and muttering to himself. "Let's see, it was... Red, leather, and black with gold. Aha!" He pulled on three books, one after another. They tilted but stopped without coming fully off their shelves. Then a section of bookcase slid open, revealing a dark, unlit passageway.

"I can't believe it. That was here the whole time?"

Julian's eye was alight with the thrill of discovery, but, peering down into the darkness, Ryuhiko felt dread.

"I'm remembering, Ryu. More and more. I know the answers are down there." Julian said.

"Then let's go." Squaring his shoulders, Ryuhiko called up an orb of light. It cast flickering shadows over the tunnel walls.

"I'll stand guard up here, make sure nobody follows you," Portia said. "Be careful, you two. Please."

"Promise, Pasha," Julian assured. "We'll be back before you know it."

Together, Ryuhiko and Julian descended into the tunnel. The tunnel was dark and damp. Unfinished dirt walls pressed in around them, and tangled roots dangled from the ceiling. But as soon as they stepped foot on the dirt, Julian went rigid, then dashed into the darkness. Ryuhiko stumbled on the uneven floor more than once, but Julian was surefooted. He seemed to know the way by heart. It seemed like hours, though it must have been only minutes before they emerged into a large cavern.

"There, ah, there should be torches somewhere here..." Julian said.

Ryuhiko concentrated, making the orb of light larger and brighter until he could see where he needed to aim. The torches were old, but there was still a little fuel left. He concentrated and lit them with a click of his fingers. They formed two rows, lighting a path to a mechanical contraption in the center of the cavern. Julian hesitated to approach it, his shoulders going tense with discomfort. Ryuhiko interlaced their fingers, and Julian gave him a strained smile. He gripped his hand tightly as they approached it.

It wasn't until they were right in front of it that Ryuhiko realized its purpose. It was a massive, magically-powered machine, designed to raise and lower a cage barely big enough for one person. A metal enclosure with some kind of locking mechanism surrounded the cage. The crude gears and pulleys were caked in rust and grime. It looked like nobody had been down there in quite some time.

"This... I know this." Julian frowned. "It's an old nightmare."

Dread skittered long fingers down Ryuhiko's spine. The longer they stood there, the more sure he was. Somewhere below the cavern, there was something deep, dark, and terrible. Julian seemed to feel it too, or perhaps he remembered it. His eye darted around the cavern, chasing every flickering shadow. With a deep breath, he fished in his coat and pulled out the key he took from his desk. The red stone set in it glimmered sullenly in the torchlight.

"Here it is." The enclosure's locking mechanism had a rusty plaque with a keyhole bolted to it. Julian bent close and read it aloud. "'Bloody hands may turn the key. Know the weight of your sins, and enter.' Well, uh. That's, that's rather unpleasant, isn't it?"

"Let me try real quick." Ryuhiko took the key and inserted it. But it caught and wouldn't turn. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't force it.

"Ryuhiko... I think it has to be me."

Julian turned the key, and the rusty mechanism groaned to life. Both the enclosure and cage doors slid open. He stared at the cage, his expression stricken. He looked so afraid. Of himself, more than anything else. Ryuhiko ached to see him look despondent. He wrapped his arms around Julian, holding him tight.

"Ryu..." Julian curled his arms around Ryuhiko's waist and pressed his cheek against his hair, breathing him in. After a moment, he spoke. "I've been asking myself a question, over and over, since last night. Even if I didn't kill the Count, what am I guilty of? I've forgotten so much. Even though my memories are coming back, I don't remember entire years, Ryu. What did I _do?_ Maybe I didn't feel any better in Lucio's room because that's not where my crimes are. Maybe, maybe they're here. At the bottom of this pit."

Before Ryuhiko could stop him, Julian pulled away from him and took a step back into the cage. The moment he did, the cage door closed with a _clang_ , unyielding iron bars separating them.

"Time to face the music." Julian was putting on a brave front, but his hands were shaking.

Before Julian could say anything else, Ryuhiko reached between the bars to lay a finger on his lips. When he leaned forward, the doctor bent to meet him halfway. Julian rested his fingers on Ryuhiko's cheek lightly, almost delicately. Like he was afraid he'd disappear if he pressed too hard. Ryuhiko drew back, and Julian breathed his name into the space between them. He slipped his arm through a gap in the bars and wrapped it around his waist, pulling him close. The bars were cold, but his lips were soft and pliant against Ryuhiko's. When they finally parted, Julian rested his forehead against the bars.

"For luck," Ryuhiko said.

"Reservations gone?" Julian teased before frowning.

"You could say so."

"Ah, now I really don't want to leave..." He gazed longingly at Ryuhiko through the bars, studying his features like he was committing them to memory. "Thank you, Ryuhiko. I would never have gotten this far without help, without you. I've done a lot of things I regret. Things I remember, and, I'm sure, things I forgot. But I don't, I couldn't possibly, regret meeting you. Every moment with you is a blessing. I want you to know, I want a future with you, more than anything. I'll find some way to make that happen, no matter what it takes. I promise. And I'll see you soon."

Ryuhiko pressed a light kiss to his cheek and took a step back. Julian pulled on the lever inside the cage, and the mechanism came to life in a cacophony of metal. Gears grated against each other, years of rust flaking off. Pulleys and cables rattled alarmingly. But, amazingly, it still worked. The enclosure door screeched as it closed, narrowly missing Ryuhiko. He had to shout to be heard above the din.

"Julian! When you get down there, send the lift back up for me! Whatever's down there, we'll face it together!"

With a shuddering groan, the lift descended, taking Julian out of sight. The machinery rumbled and clanked for a minute more before coming to a screeching halt. Then, silence.


	3. Digging Deeper

Without a way to tell the time, Ryuhiko didn't know how long it'd been. He'd asked Julian to send the cage back up, but the vast machinery remained silent and still. He paced in front of the empty enclosure, uncertain. How far down did that lift go? His thoughts chased each other in circles, always returning to the image of Julian descending in the cage. Alone. Then, he heard shouting, somewhere in the tunnels. He knew that voice.

"Portia!" He called into the tunnel. He heard an answering shout, then footsteps growing louder.

"Ryuhiko! You're alright!" Portia came into view, relief written all over her face. "I got worried, so I came down to look for you and... And, and Ilya. Where's Ilya?"

"He went down in the lift."

"By himself?!" She rushed past him, toward the empty enclosure. When she approached the elevator, she spotted the plaque. She leaned close, mouthing the words to herself, her eyes going wide with shock. "Oh, Ilya... I bet he took one look at this and decided to go down alone. It's just the kind of thing that'd make him think he's a really horrible person."

"I told him to send the lift back up for me, but..." He grasped the bars with a sigh. "What the hell is he thinking?"

She took a deep breath and turned her back on the elevator. "Well, Ryuhiko. Let's head back to my cottage like we agreed. Again. Maybe, maybe this time he's there already. I bet he's sitting there, spoiling Pepi, and wondering why we're not back yet." Her smile was wobbly but genuine. He nodded, and they started the long trek back through the tunnels. "I just hope he's not going to do something reckless."

"Wouldn't be Julian if he didn't..." He bit his lip. "He said he wanted a future with me."

"Oh! Huh. He doesn't usually think hopefully about the future..."

"I noticed." It was late afternoon when they reached the library. He took a deep breath, clearing the stagnant air from his lungs.

"Knowing that makes me feel better, Ryuhiko. I know how much he cares about you. And I know he wants to do the right thing. ***I wish he wouldn't go running off into danger every chance he gets! He's been like this since we were kids."

He hadn't heard much about Julian and Portia's childhood. Noticing his curiosity, she ushered him out into the hallway, smiling.

"The stories I could tell you, Ryuhiko! We grew up together in Nevivon, home of the famous saltwater hot springs. The grandmas raised us and a couple other kids together. I thought he was the coolest big brother in the whole world. I was always following him around, especially when he went to see all our visitors from far-off places. Ooh, that reminds me! Want to hear the story he was telling milady's sisters when we found him in the salon?" She winked.

"Uhh, maybe..." He tugged at his earring.

"The way he tells it, a gang of rough-and-tumble ruffians came to Nevivon to steal our famous bath salts. And they would've gotten away with it if he hadn't fought them all off! Single-handedly! Blindfolded and cracking jokes the whole time! Buuuut, that's not how _I_ tell it. You wanna hear what really happened?"

"Um... I'm sorry, but I'm a bit too worried to focus. Thank you, Portia."

"I understand. Maybe another time, Ryuhiko."

He tried his best to ignore the fleeting sound of disappointment in her voice. They finally emerged from the palace and into the gardens. The setting sun painted the garden in a warm, hazy light. It wasn't much further to Portia's cottage. But there, sitting on the lip of the fountain, was the Countess.

"M-Milady!" Portia stuttered.

"Portia and Ryuhiko. Just who I was hoping to find." Nadia said. "Although it seems you have found me. But why are you covered in dirt? What happened?"

"We, uh, we were searching the palace, milady. For the investigation!"

"...I see. Then tell me, what have you found?"

Ryuhiko's thoughts raced, but he felt strangely calm. There was plenty of evidence casting doubt on Julian's role in Count Lucio's death. He just had to convince Nadia that something wasn't right. But what did he say?

"The courtiers know something." He decided to say.

"And why do you say that?"

"Volta and Vulgora came to Lucio's room today and called out for him by name." He rubbed his shoulder. "They demanded that he answer. Like they expected him to be there, waiting."

"They _what?"_

"They know more than they're telling you, Nadia."

"I admit, after today's luncheon with them, I knew their behavior was... _peculiar_. But I did not expect such troubling behavior. Perhaps there is more to this mystery than I thought. I hope I can rely on you to help find the truth of this matter."

Before he could say anything further, there was a sudden commotion in the garden. Guards shouted in alarm, metal clattered, and footsteps rushed toward them. And a familiar figure burst through the greenery, carelessly shoving the branches aside.

"Julian?!" Ryuhiko shouted out of shock.

"Oh!" Portia cried.

Julian's eye darted over Ryuhiko's face, then Portia's. A brief spark of relief showed in his expression before he pushed them both aside, out of his way. "I'm not here to talk to a couple of strangers!"

"My word! Is this—?" Nadia watched in shock.

Julian threw his arms wide, his coat billowing dramatically around him. Ryuhiko's blood ran cold. He could see his own dawning horror reflected in the look on Portia's face. What was he...? No. _No_. He couldn't possibly be there to...!

"Countess Nadia, ruler of Vesuvia!" Julian addressed. "Your guards and magicians may have failed to find me, but at long last, after all these years... The search is over. I, Julian Devorak, have come to turn myself in for the murder of Count Lucio!"


End file.
